dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Indoctrucation
"Indoctrucation" is the third episode of season 3 of Stationery Voyagers, and the 35th episode overall. Plot Pextel and Rhodney are interviewed on a talk show by an obese black woman, who keeps getting angry when they refuse to talk about Antian social issues and instead want to talk about their actual mission. She confronts them with multiple social issues, hoping to get them to take a liberal stance. When they refuse to compromise their Minshan beliefs, and even make powerful defenses for them; they are eventually booed off stage. News of their being put through an inquisition on the air soon makes its way to Antia's fledgling Talk Radio networks, and the Voyagers find themselves facing many enemies in a culture where they were trying to remain neutral. Meanwhile, Pinkella and Neone are asked to speak to children at Alaina's high school. However, the Paltaki Organization's Illontin City branch ambushes them into an inquisition about sex education. Spies for Lord Abberwadd begin watching intently, feeling sympathy for the Voyagers and wondering if it might not be better to wipe out the city entirely. Neone and Pinkella begin to share their experiences on Whixtitout, as well as their experiences on their homeworlds. They mention how rampant homosexual apathy, use of force, seduction with drugs, and the false hopes of "safe" sex have been used as tactics by the Yehtzig Pirate League to plot everything from enslavement to genocide. They then warn the kids that if they let false promises of safe irresponsibility mislead them, they could be facing a tyranny worse than the Yehtzigs. They are finally confronted about the most sensitive topic of all: origins science. When Pinkella and Viola refuse to endorse Naturalism, and stand by their Minshan beliefs, half the classroom goes silent and the other half begins booing them. Paltaki leaders, stunned by these confessions, call WALNUT community organizers for backup. They place "kids" inside the gym for fitness class to join with the school's regular student body, and soon begin a riot to kill Pinkella and Neone. Alaina intercepts, allowing them to escape in her van. When Paltaki and WALNUT vans begin a hot pursuit, Liquidon is forced to use his powers against them. The Cloudmen join in, launching rockets at Alaina. Pinkella comments on how things haven't changed much from escaping the Yehtzigs. Abberwadd finally sends in ground troops to allow the Voyagers to escape. Oceanoe and Viola's date is soon canceled when riotous, Communist mobs attack their diner shouting: "Aliens, Go Home!" The Voyagers finally meet up with Alaina at a campground, where she joins with them and several others. She explains to them the harsh political climate they have entered into, and that they expect many hardships trying to win nations on Mantith to ally against Imperial Markerterion. Pextel asks why Abberwadd and the Teal Fleet troops came to Pinkella's rescue, and Marlack concludes that it's because Abberwadd has plans for them. Neone chimes in that she suspects even darker forces may also have plans for them. Having long kept silent, the Mystery Wanderer appears from behind a rock wall, watching the campers a distance away very intently. He soon teleports away to a location where they won't be able to hear him, and begins laughing uncontrollably. Notes * More details on this episode could be released at a later date. Category: Stationery Voyagers episodes